degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MusicManiac/Wiki Little Liars: S1 Episode 5: Rosewood, Oh, I MeAnt Rosetown
The schoolday is over and the four girls are heading to their lockers. '' '''Yazzy: '''Well see you guys tomorrow! '''Dani:' See you later! Yazzy walks away. '' '''Sarah:' So are we heading over to Mrs. Watson's house now? Catie: It's not like I have anything else to do. Catie: Right. Okay, well I have to stop by home real quick, but after that I'll be there. Kaylin: Okay, see you later! Suddenly there is a message over the intercom system. '' ''“Could Kaylin Rogers please report to the principal's office? Kaylin Rogers.” '' '''Kaylin:' Well, I'll see you guys later I guess. Dani: Bye! Kaylin heads over to the principal's office, but on her way there she bumps into Kieran. '' '''Kaylin: '''Sorry. '''Kieran:' Oh, hey Kaylin. Kaylin: Hi. Kaylin walks on. '' '''Kieran:' Kaylin, wait. Kaylin: What? Kieran: We really need to talk. Kaylin: Why did you try to kiss me? Kieran: Oh, you meant that. Well, I really felt something. Kaylin: Well, I don't know what to say. Kieran: Let's just meet up sometime again? We can talk some more. Kaylin: Okay, I think I would like that. But, I really have to go now. Kieran: Okay, well see you later! Meanwhile Catie arrives at her house. '' '''Xav:' Oh hi honey! Catie: Hi dad. Xav: I just want to remind you that your cousin and some of her friends are coming tonight. I want you to be there. Catie: But dad, I've never even met her. Xav: '''I'm sure you'll love her. '''Catie: Well Mrs. Watson invited us over for tea, but after that I'll come straight home. Xav: Okay. Kaylin is finally at the principal's office. '' '''Principal:' Good afternoon Kaylin. Kaylin: Hi. Matt: Good afternoon. I'm Mr. Pressman the new guidance concelor. Kaylin: '''Oh, well nice to meet you. '''Principal: We just wanted to talk to you. Dani and Sarah arrive at the Watson household. Lucas opens the door. '' '''Lucas:' Hi. Dani: Hi! Um, Catie and Kaylin should be here soon. Lucas: Okay. Well, come in. The two girls walk in to the dark, eery house. Mrs. Watson comes to greet them. '' '''Mrs. Watson:' Good afternoon girls. Sarah: Hi Mrs. Watson. Mrs. Watson: Would you like to sit down? Kaylin comes in. Kaylin: Hi Mrs. Watson. I am so sorry I'm late. The principal made me talk to the new guidance counselor about 'how I'm doing'. Mrs. Watson: '''No worries dear. Please, sit down. I've baked some cookies for you. ''Lucas walks away upstairs. Mrs. Watson grabs the tray of cookies and sits down with them. '' '''Mrs. Watson: I found some nice photos of Alex, and some things of her. Maybe you would like to see them? Catie also comes in and sits down beside them. '' '''Sarah: '''Yes Mrs. Watson. I would love to see them. ''Mrs. Watson goes upstairs to get the box. '' '''Catie': Sorry I'm late guys, my cousin is coming over, and it's kinda hectic. Dani: No worries. Here, take a cookie. Kaylin: I don't know if I'm ready for this. Sarah: '''Kaylin, this is really hard for all of us. But in the end, we can't let this control our lives. We need to move on, and looking at old stuff and remembring all the good times we had with her will help us let it all go. '''Kaylin: '''I know. ''Their phones ring again. '' '''Dani: Oh no. Sarah: '''Not again. ''“Sarah, I agree 100% with you. I always knew you were a smart one. --A” '' '''Kaylin: '''My god, I am sick of this. '''Dani: How did he even hear that? Sarah: '''This is seriously creepy. ''Mrs. Watson comes down with the box. '' '''Mrs. Watson: '''You go take a look at that. I'll be right back, I'm gonna go see if Lucas wants anything to eat for dinner. ''She leaves again. The girls look around through the box. A lot of it are old school photographs, toys and diaries (with locks). Sarah takes out one of the diaries, and a page falls out. '' ''“This summer was so memorable, Ari was one of the best people I ever met. It sucks that the vacation was so short though, I would have loved to spend more time with him.” '' '''Sarah: Guys read this. Dani takes it and reads it. '' '''Dani': This can't be a coincidence. Kaylin: No it can't. Dani: '''I need to talk to him. Now. ''Dani gets up and walks out the door. '' '''Catie: I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid. She can be quite impulsive sometimes. Meanwhile Dani's father and Sarah's father are meeting up. Sam: I don't know, I'm just a little worries about her. Cam: '''I am too, believe me. Something changed this summer. '''Sam: Well, yes, of course. Their friend died. The thing that held them together is suddenly gone. Cam: Exactly. And I think that is why we need to be there for them a little extra these hard weeks. Show them that we are always there for them. Sam: Agreed. Dani shows up to Ari's house. '' '''Ari:' Oh, hey Dani. Dani: Hi. Well, entschuldigung to you but I need to talk to you. Now. Ari: '''Oh, okay. ''Ari steps outisde and closes the door. '' '''Dani: Explain this to me. She hands him the note. '' '''Ari: '''Oh, this. '''Dani': Yes, this. Ari: Yeah, I met her this summer. She was in Germany for a few weeks, in my town. Dani: Then how did you end up here? Ari: '''Well, the exchange program was just starting and when I saw there was a spot here, I applied to here. So I could be closer to her. '''Dani: But now she's dead. Ari: Yeah. Dani: Okay. Well sorry for barging in like that. Ari: No worries. Um, see you later? Dani: '''Yeah. Yeah, bye! ''Catie is at home with her father. '' '''Xav: They should be here any minute. Catie: Stop stressing out dad, they'll be here. Don't worry. There is a knock at the door. Catie opens the door. Cousin: Hi! Catie: Hey! Cousin: Um, this was at your door. It's from “Alex”. Here. She hands it to her. '' '''Catie:' Oh, umm, okay. Cousin: Sorry let me introduce myself. She steps inside. '' '''Cousin:' My name is Hanna, and this is my boyfriend Caleb and that is my best friend Aria! 'TO BE CONTINUED ' Category:Blog posts